


It Was Supposed to be a Peaceful Wedding

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All characters are a little OOC but I tried, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lucifer hasn’t revealed himself yet, Wedding, but he will, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Taken from Tumblr, from Lucifer Prompts:What would Chloe’s reaction be to Lucifer’s insane family crashing their wedding? His Dad insisting he should officiate the wedding. Brother Michael trying to embarrass Lucifer with stories from their youth. Another brother, Gabriel, trying to convince Chloe to honeymoon in the Silver City. His sister who keeps giggling and asking how good is Lucifer really in bed. Someone keeps replacing all the water with wine. And poor, poor Lucifer has yet to convince Chloe he’s the actual devil
Relationships: lucifer morningstar/Chloe Decker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	It Was Supposed to be a Peaceful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay in much character as I could. It failed miserably. I had fun though. I stayed as close to the prompt as possible I kept the sister bit out because I couldn’t think of a way to really work it in but I also added some stuff. I hope you enjoy the one shot as much as I did writing it. Typed on phone so there could be some grammar mistakes.

“Luci, I’m so sorry, I really tried to keep them away.” Amenadiel called out to Lucifer. The latter looks away from the mirror to look at his brother.  
“Tried to keep who away?” Lucifer asked accusation forming behind his words. Before Amenadiel could form any words the door burst open.  
“Really, brother? Not inviting your family to this special day. Not even your twin brother, I’m hurt, truly.”  
Bloody hell. It won’t be special anymore since you’re here!” Lucifer basically yelled turning back to Amenadiel. “Please, for the love of Dad, tell me he’s not here.”  
“Well…” Then someone else entered the room  
“Samael, I hope there are no hard feelings about all of us crashing your day. Instead of paying a fortune on some stranger, I did you a favor of letting that person go; since I will be officiating at no cost to you.”  
“First of all don’t call me that. Second, no, no, no way in hell will you be officiating my wedding. I would rather have one of my demons officiate it than you.”  
“Well that’s not very nice, Samael, but no hard feelings. I know it’s just the jitters of a future newly wed, I will be waiting for you at the podium!” Before Lucifer could interject again God turner and left the room.  
“Dad give me strength not to kill you all.”  
###  
Chloe was surrounded by friends and family helping her get ready for the big day.  
“Ooh, can you imagine how cute your babies will be?!” Ella asked and got an uproar of agreement except for Chloe who was falling back into another panic attack.  
“Babies?! As in plural? Ohh noo.” The voices started to blur around her. She kept falling deeper and deeper into darkness until she felt someone sit on her lap. “Decker, just breathe, don’t think about it. Besides, I don’t even think he can reproduce. Otherwise he would be in so much debt from child support even I wouldn’t be able to help him.” Maze said running her fingers through Chloe’s hair. That at least got her to huff a little laugh. “Now let’s fix your make-up won’t want him to reject you on your wedding day.” Just then two girls walk into the room and Maze scowls and gets off Chloe.  
“Who are you? This is exclusively for friends and family only.” Penelope says stopping in front of the two.  
“Well, technically we will be family, or sister-in laws as you people say.” The short dark haired girl said next to the taller girl with crossed arms.  
“Rae-Rae? What are you doing here? I thought you were-“ Ella started but trailed off  
“A ghost? No well ... not exactly I’m-“  
“Lucifer never mentioned having sisters? Who are you?“ Penelope asked cutting off the girl  
“Oh, right, introductions I’m Azrael and this is my older sister Remiel or Remi for short.”  
“Azrael and Remiel as in the angels of Death and Hope?” Chloe asked  
“Yep! And we couldn’t miss my favorite big bro’s wedding!”  
“Is your whole family named after the Bible and why is Lucifer’s name… well Lucifer? Why would your Father name his son after the Devil?” Chloe asked finally getting the question off her chest. The others resumed putting on make-up and putting her hair up.  
“I wouldn’t say biblical, I would call it angelic names, but yes we all are. As for Lucifer, that’s not his real ‘birth’ given name, but that’s a question you’ll have to ask him about.”  
“Hmm, well in that case you guys are welcome to stay and enjoy yourselves.”  
###  
The time finally came and everyone took their seats. No matter how hard Lucifer tried, his siblings and father wouldn’t leave.  
Lucifer stood at the podium grudgingly next to his father. The music started and Lucifer’s throat clenched shut thankfully he didn’t have to breathe otherwise he would’ve died there and then. The groomsmen who ended up being his brothers last minute to his disagreement started escorting Chloe’s bridesmaids. One thing he made 100% perfect clear was no wings. All his brothers and sisters grudgingly agreed. Ella and Amenadiel were the last to come through. Lucifer’s heart began beating faster and faster to the point where he felt like it would burst through his chest. Trixie came in right after holding the rings on a dark red cushion. Then Chloe appeared, she was absolutely breathtaking in her pure white dress. All Lucifer wanted to do was run down the aisle and kiss her then and there damn the wedding ceremony. She walked down with a picture of her father in her hand. Once she makes it closer to the front Lucifer meets her halfway with her mother. Chloe kisses her father’s pictured cheek and handed it to her mother. With tears in her eyes she puts her hand on Lucifer’s left arm and they walk up the couple steps to the podium. Chloe hands her bouquet to Ella and immediately puts her left hand in Lucifer’s right hand.  
“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured and now they have decided to live together as husband and wife.” The readings felt like forever and Lucifer was about to hurry his father up when he finally finished. “Repeat after me child.”  
“I, Chloe Decker, take you Lucifer Morningstar to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Chloe mirrored, in that moment she looked like an angel but better than any of his siblings.  
“I,Lucifer Morningstar, take you Chloe Decker to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Lucifer mirrored back  
Trixie was the promoted forward, Lucifer gently picked up Chloe’s ring and looked in her eyes which seemed like being in space surrounded by stars, his stars, but they all seem dull next to Chloe.  
“I give you, this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.” Lucifer announced placing the ring gently on her finger as if she was glass. Chloe then picked up the lone ring on the pillow and stared back at Lucifer.  
“I give you, this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.” She announced back placing the ring on his finger with a smile on her lips.  
“And now, by the power vested in me by the Gates of Silver City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Lucifer took Chloe’s cheek in his hand and leaned in locking lips with hers as she wraps her arms around his neck. Cheers erupted throughout the church as the two separated and Lucifer was lost in his thoughts looking down at Chloe, his partner, his detective but now most importantly his wife. It was like he was falling again, but instead of breaking through Earth’s surface he was caught by Chloe.  
Next thing Lucifer knew he was being pulled away and led toward the exit by his brothers. Last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was Chloe laughing at their antics. They ran him out of the door and Gabriel picked him up bridal-style and the next thing he knew they were in the air.  
“I said NO wings, and I can fly myself you know.” Lucifer went to unfurl his own wings but Gabriel just tightened his grip.  
“You said no wings at the wedding and reception not for being the transit to the reception. And your precious bride didn’t see. Why you don’t tell her about us or your wings is beyond me.” Michael said next to them  
“I have told her and about being the devil, she just plays it off as metaphors.” Lucifer grumbled being carried  
“Then show her.”  
“She would never accept me as the actual devil.” Lucifer grumbled again  
“‘I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give it to you, all that I am, and accept you all that you are.’ You’re no liar, show her and if she doesn’t accept you, well… then she isn’t the one for you.”  
###  
At the reception it wasn’t as peaceful as Lucifer wanted. “Welcome to me ‘holier than thou’ family, darling.” Lucifer said with a sigh.  
“What happened to you and your family and why’re they just showing up?”  
“There was a fight and I was kicked out. They decided that they didn’t want to miss this day to torture me.”  
“That’s not true Luci, can you ever forgive us, it was so long ago.” Micheal came up beside them and Lucifer ‘hmpf’d  
“Who’s this?” Chloe asked looking to an exact replica of Lucifer besides the blonde hair and American accent.  
“I’m Michael, Lucifer’s older twin brother. I’ve heard so many things about you, it’s good to finally put a face to the name.” Michael says with a slight grin.  
“Yes, yes, yes now that you’re both introduced, brother, I believe there is a bar in the corner it’s all you can drink.”  
“You know I don’t drink alcohol, brother.”  
“Well there’s a first time for everything, hmm?” Lucifer shoving Michael toward the bar area.  
“Lucifer, can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course darling, anything for you.”  
“Lucifer isn’t your birth name, is it?”  
“... no it’s not, but that name isn’t my name anymore.”  
“What was it, I promise I won’t ever use it, it’s just been bugging me for awhile.” Chloe asks looking up at Lucifer with slight sad eyes.  
“It was… Samael, but like I said it’s not my name anymore. I’d rather you hear that abandoned name from me first before one of my feather-brained siblings do.” Lucifer rushed the answer out. Before she could respond someone came on the microphone.  
“Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for, time for the newlyweds first dance!”  
Chloe looked back to Lucifer to see one of his other brothers whispering in his ear, he shakes his head. Turning back to Chloe he offers his left arm and she graciously accepts. He leads her to the large dance floor, she looks dazzling in her blue ball gown. The music starts and she lays her head on his shoulder and they sway to the music. Gabriel made a hand gesture of ‘do it already’. Lucifer looks down at Chloe guiltily and hesitantly.  
“Chloe darling, I need to show you something. Just know that I truly love you and everything has been true and real. And what people say about me are mostly lies.” Lucifer muttered she lifts her head up and gave a confused look. Lucifer let out a deep breath and let out his devil face. Her face changed from confusion to concern. “C-Chloe I-“ she cuts him off when her concern melted into a small smile, and cups his face. Lucifer smiles back dipping Chloe down slightly and the music ends and the ballroom erupts in cheers. Lucifer raises Chloe back to her feet looking at the crowd long enough to see Gabriel give a thumbs up at him.  
“Thank you… for trusting me and showing me the truth.” Chloe muttered.  
“Of course darling, anything for you.”  
“So if you’re the devil, that means your siblings are actual…”  
“Archangels yes.”  
“You were one too, weren’t you?”  
“... Yes, but let’s not bring it up at least not tonight darling. Tonight we celebrate.”  
“So… now that she knows can we please unfurl our wings?”  
“Bloody hell Gabriel, can I not have one moment?”  
“You got a whole song.”  
“Not exactly with your breathing down my neck.” Lucifer said exasperatedly  
“Wait, you guys have actual wings?” Chloe asked with wonder in her eyes.  
“Of course, darling, are you sure you can see more than one celestial revelation in one night?” Lucifer asked skeptically.  
“When I’m with you, always.”  
“Very well.” Lucifer sighed “You heard the Queen Gabriel.” Before Lucifer had finished all the Archangels in earshot unfurled their wings and the ones out of earshot followed a couple seconds later.  
“Thank you dear Chloe, my wings started getting cramped, I could say it was the same for my siblings.” Gabriel said before leaving the newly weds alone.  
“You said Queen, was that just a compliment or metaphor?”  
“No, since I am King of Hell that would make you the Queen. However, if you wish to not be called that I understand.”  
“No, no it’s okay. Do you have wings too?” Chloe asked lightly and Lucifer nodded slightly. “Can I see them?”  
“...Of course, darling.” Lucifer said and gently unfurled his own pure white wings. Chloe raised her hand slowly looking at Lucifer’s expression to see if he would protest. When he didn’t reveal anything against the motion she gently ran a hand down one of his feathers. It was one of the softest things she ever felt.  
Michael chose that moment to come over with his golden wings out. “Did Lucifer ever tell you the story of him trying to fly with underdeveloped wings?” He asked with a grin.  
“No! Do tell though.” Chloe said with a grin.  
“Michael do not, if you do I will send you to hell.”  
“Don’t make empty threats you don’t intend to keep, brother. Besides why not tell your new bride a couple fun and harmless stories?”  
“Right, well when you’re done listening to my humiliating stories do come find me darling.” Lucifer said walking away from the two.  
###  
When it was time to eat everyone sat at the many tables surrounding the ballroom. One of the waiters came by to fill the glasses with water but as it poured it turned red in color. Gaining curious glances from the pitcher to the glass.  
“M-My apologies Mr. Morningstar I shall get a new pitcher of water right away.” The waiter mumbled in fear and rushed back to the kitchen accidentally leaving the glass behind.  
Lucifer picked the glass up and took a sip. “It’s wine.” Lucifer answered confusedly.  
“Jesus!” Ella swore next to Chloe.  
“Quite right, Miss. Lopez.” Lucifer said looking out to the many tables looking to unsuccessfully spot his half brother.  
###  
The two newly weds sat in chairs in the middle of the ballroom facing away from each other holding one of each other’s shoes. Michael stood to the side with a piece of paper.  
“Let’s start with an easy question. Who is up first in the morning?” The two raised their own shoe. “So much for not lying brother.”  
“Oh were we not talking about in bed? Because if that is what you guys are meaning it should only be me being ‘up’.” The room was then filled with both laughter and groans, while Michael facepalmed.  
###  
As the night grew to a close all humans left by cars while Lucifer’s siblings left in a whoosh of air and flew back to Silver City after they gave their goodbyes.  
Gabriel came up to the two giving Lucifer a one handed hug and kissing the top of Chloe’s hand causing Lucifer to grumble and Chloe to giggle at him.  
“Instead of going to some boring place on Earth you should bring Mrs. Morningstar to honeymoon at the Silver City.”  
“Hard pass, I swore never to step foot in that ghastly place again. Besides, did you forget brother? I’m banned from stepping past the silver gates.” Lucifer growled with a roll of his eyes.  
“That van was lifted decades ago brother. Anyway, the offer is still on the table.” With a flap of his wings and Gabriel was gone.  
“So darling, would you like to take the car or fly back home?”


End file.
